seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Vikings II - Ships
List of ships available during Vikings II event in 2019 (Feb 26th - Apr 2nd). | width=10px | | valign=top | | width=10px | | valign=top | |} Aurora I Typical wooden Viking ship used in northern Europe from 8th to 11th century. Northmen I Typical wooden Viking ship used in northern Europe from 8th to 11th century. Ormen Korte I Longship of dragon-class built in the end of the 10th century for the chieftain Raud den Ramme. It had 30 pairs of oars. It was decorated with golden dragon heads. Its length was probably about 32 - 34 m. The ship was later captured by the king of Norway Olav Tryggvason and Raud was killed. The ship became a model for the more famous ship Ormen Lange. Gokstad I The Gokstad ship is a 9th-century Viking ship found in a burial mound at Gokstad, Norway. She is constructed largely of oak. The ship was intended for warfare, trade, transportation of people and cargo. The ship is 23.8m long and 5.1m wide. It is the largest in the Viking Ship Museum in Oslo. Oseberg I The Oseberg ship is a well-preserved Viking ship discovered in a large burial mound at the Oseberg farm near Tønsberg, Norway. She is a "karv" ship (type of viking ships smaller than the longships with 13-16 pair of oars, built for both trade and war) built almost entirely of oak. It is 21.58 m long and 5.10 m broad, with a mast of approximately 9-10 m. Tranen I A ship built for king Olav Tryggvason of Norway (973 - 1000 AD). It was built at Nidaros, Trondheim, Norway. It was a longship of the "snekke"-type with 30 seats for the oarsmen and tall stem. Ormen Lange I Ormen Lange was built for the Norwegian King Olav Tryggvason, and it was the largest and most powerful longship of its day. The ship was built with 34 pairs of oars, for a crew of 68 rowers. Ormen Lange was the last ship to be taken in the Battle of Svolder where Olav was killed in 1000. Vinlandsknarr I It was a special type of viking oceangoing cargo ships with a length of 25m or more. The knarr had a relatively bulky hull with fewer pairs of oars than the longships. Leidangskip I The leidang was the norse and danish defensive viking ship fleet, established late in the 10th century. The leidang ships usually had 20 pairs of oars. The bow and stern were pointed, but usually without a dragon head. Alptr A side-wheel paddle steamer named swan in the Old Norse. Ormen Skromme I Typical wooden Viking ship used in northern Europe from 8th to 11th century. Falki Falki was a steamship with a paddle wheel and sails named after a hawk. Jarnmeiss Jarnmeiss was a Viking ship from the 10th century. After being wrecked she was repaired and her hull was strengthened by iron cleats. This gave her her name Jarnmeiss - Iron basket. Gragas A small steamship powered by a side-wheel and sails named grey goose in Old Norse. Gorn Gorn was a Viking ship from the 10th century. She was named after the long shape of her hull, Gorn meaning gut. Trani Trani was a steamship with one funnel and sails. Her name means crane in Old Norse. Uxi Uxi was a steamship powered by steam and sails. Uxi means ox in Old Norse. Lysubuza Lysubuza is a merchant ship powered by an engine and sails named after the monastery Lyse in Norway. Visundr Visundr was a sailing ship with an auxiliary steam engine. Her name means bison in Old Norse. Skjoldr Skjoldr was a Viking ship from the 10th century. Islendingr Islendingr is a motor ship from Iceland. Ormr inn langi Ormr inn langi is a paddle wheel steamship named after the famous ship of the Norwegian king Olaf Tryggvason. Dreki Dreki was a steamship named after the first ship of the King of Norway, Harald. Harald's ship gave the name to all the following Viking longships, drakkar. Hasaugabuza Hasaugabuza is a motor ship named after the port Halsa in Norway. In the past Halsa was called Haasauge. Olafssud Olafssud is a steamship named in the fashion of old Norse ships from the 12th century. Olafssud means St. Olaf's ship. Haasauge Haasauge is a motor ship named after the city Halsa in Norway. In the past Halsa was called Haasauge. Halsaa Halsaa is a Norwegian cargo ship named after the city Halsa in Norway. Petrsbolli Petrsbolli is a steamship named in the fashion of old Norse ships from the 12th century. Petrsbolli means St. Peter's boat. Katarinarsud Katarinarsud is a steamship named in the fashion of old Norse ships from the 12th century. Katarinarsud means St. Catherine's ship. Hoensabuza Hoensabuza is a cargo ship. Her name means Henship in Old Norse. Gunnarsbåt Gunnarsbåt is a steamship named in the fashion of old Norse ships from the 12th century. Gunnarsbåt means boat of Gunnar. Svalbardi Svalbardi is a Norwegian cargo ship named after the archipelago Svalbard or Spitsbergen. Fiardakolla Fiardakolla is a Norwegian motor ship. She is named in the fashion of old Viking ships. Fiardakolla means Cow of the fjord. Category:Event Ships